What She Could Never Say
by kittyge
Summary: My 'ending' to the DOMA final . . . basically Joey finds a letter in his pocket . . . MxJ closure to the episode


I wrote this after watching the season final of Yu-Gi-Oh. I thought the whole MxJ thing needed closure. . . maybe because I'm just weird like that. It's a short one shot but it made me feel better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It might be a good thing because if I did Mai and Joey would be together in a heartbeat (lol)

* * *

Joey sighed as he watched the clouds float beneath him. The world was his now. They won. Well they won the lastest battle. He smiled at his best friend Yugi. He felt there would be many more battles ahead. Mostly because Yugi was his best friend. He didn't blame Yugi or anything, it was just that they always seemed to get into trouble. 

Mostly everyone was alseep now. Kaiba was talking to Yugi about some new tournament or whatnot but he decided to explain it more in the morining. Joey was just trying to get over the events that just happened. Sighing again he put his hands in his pockets. He felt a piece of paper.

"This is weird. Dat wasn't there before." he whispered aloud. His name was spelled neatly across the top. It was folded in half.

"To Joesph Wheeler. .. huh dere's only one person who calls me dat." Joey said. He opened it up and saw that it was a letter. He read it.

_Joey, _

_There's so much I have to say. Yet I can't say it. Not yet anyway. I would like to apologize but that won't do anybody any good. I screwed up Joey. I screwed up big time. It's a thing I usually do. Go figure. I don't even know what to say to you. I just want to run over and cry and scream but I've done enough of that. There is one thing I do have to tell you though. Thank you._

_Yeah I know. . . after what I put you through it's not really worth it. I just don't know anything anymore. I mean everything used to be so clear. Black and white ya know. I used to be alone. Alone. . . by myself with no friends. No strings attached. I got by on my good looks and that was that (don't even think about laughing). Dueling was just that. It was dueling. I won the other person lost. No emotional strings. . . none of that. Everything was so clear. Until that one day. Funny to think one day changed all that._

_When I met Yugi at first I couldn't believe it. He was a tremendous (really, really, good - sorry I had to do that . . . I don't really think you're stupid) duelist and he was hanging around with you. You. . . I didn't get it. At first I thought you were a tag-along. . . but he said you were his friend. I thought you were weak. Yet you beat me. You were the first person who ever beat me. I couldn't get over it. I had to beat you. . . I even made that deal with Rex. I told him he could duel me if he beat you. He didn't. You beat me again. . . I never really understood you. _

_I guess I thought you were another stupid guy. For some reason I knew that Yugi was too innocent so I kind of trusted him right away. . . after all he did give me back my starchips. Yet somewhere between the boat and the castle I changed. I kept meeting up with you guys and I guess. . . you guys showed me what true friendship was really like. I dunno I accepted Yugi way before I accepted you. Tea told told me about you sister and it changed. (still sounded like a soap opera) I realized that you did care about people and you could be a friend. I thought I would help you out. . . but as I said that was a long time ago. _

_It's funny. . . everything that happened. I don't even know when you became my best friend. Hell did you even know? Well I'm telling you right now. . . you were. . . are. . . maybe. . . sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. Battle City. . . I guess I can refer to that as my downfall. I've been falling for a long time now Joey. But this is when I knew. I knew I was. I needed the spotlight and the glory. I certainly wasn't going to marry that Jean Claude to get it. I wanted it myself Joey._

_Yet that creep Marik took it away. I remember that day. I will for the rest of my life. It's stupid really. All the pointless fights we had. They never really bothered me before. . . it was just friendly teasing. . . but that one. . . right before I entered that field. . . it hurt. I thought that you didn't think I was a friend. I was just so upset. Marik took total advantage of me. Yet it didn't matter. Even though we were fighting I knew it didn't matter. You still tryed to save me. You did. You saved me. . . like you always do. _

_But sometimes it isn't enough. I was still falling. I guess nobody could understand. Joey I was tourtoured day in and day out. When I woke up to see Serenity looking at me. . . I thought that I was dreaming. It took the rest of the day for me to snap out of it. It was to much for me to bare. I had to leave. I didn't want to but I had too. I guess . . . I expected to much out of you. Whenever I was alone or scared I thought that maybe you would save me. I know . . .when did I become so pathetic. I relied on you too much. I just never. . . tried to even be a good friend. I just. . . heck I don't even know. You didn't come and you were becoming more and more successful and I thought maybe you forgot about me. _

_Let me guess, you're becoming all defensive now. Stop it. . . defensivness is my thing. I would let myself have friends and tell them how I felt. I've been alone all my life Joey and suddenly you came along and changed that. You made it better. You made me happy and sad and angry. . . but you made me feel special. You were the only person to ever care about me like that and I thought that maybe you didn't want that. Maybe you didn't want me. I was so alone Joey. . . but instead of you coming Valon came. _

_The rest of the story you know. Please don't request that from me right now. I can't write about it. . . I can't think about it. What I did was awful. A few words won't make up for it. Nothing will. I took the friendship that you gave me and I threw it all away. For what? Power. . . I'm so stupid. Yet you never gave up on me. When I gave up on myself you never did. You stopped me from falling. You picked me off and brushed me off. You made sure that I was standing again. _

_I can't thank you enough for that. Other people may see you as a mutt or a crazy best friend or famous duelist but nobody will ever see you as I do. Your my hero Joey. You are my best friend and I could never ask for anybody better than you. Seto Kaiba dosen't even come close to being a quarter of the man you are. _

_I just hope one day I can see you again. . . but not now. I screwed up my life and I need to fix it. I need to find myself. I need to know who the real Mai Valentine really is. I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to have to depend on myself. You made me realize that friends are important and the the bond is strong. I have to say that our bond is the strongest. You're the only person on this Earth who I would ever admit any of these things too. _

_I guess I'm saying good-bye for a little while. I'll be back though. I just hope you don't hate me. I sure do hate me right now. (After all I was a bitch.) Yet I honestly belive you changed me for the better. I can't even belive I wrote all this sappy stuff. See what you do to me? I don't even get it. I should stop soon. I should let you move on and become the man I know you can be. And so I am. Please don't forget me Joey. . . I'll never forget you. Don't ever stop smiling because you're goofy smile has given me more joy than you'll ever know. _

_Just do me one favor. Never stop being Joey Wheeler. He's the greatest guy in the world ya know. (I really better stop because I know you ego is beyond huge.)_

_Until we meet again. . . _

_Yours truely, _

_Mai Valentine_

Joey rubbed his eyes. He didn't realize that he had begin crying. He never knew how she felt. Joey smiled. She could finally move on and be the person he wanted her to be. He couldn't wait until their next meeting. Yugi saw his friend looking upset over something.

"What's wrong Joey?" asked Yugi in a low whisper. He tip-toed over to where Joey was sitting. Everyone else was sleeping. Joey didn't answer right away. He just clutched onto the piece of paper. He finally felt worth something. Joey gave a small laugh. Even though Mai was expressing her heart and soul she still was a sarcastic smartass.

"What have you got there Joey?" Yugi asked. Joey just smiled.

"A letter from a friend." Joey responded. Joey folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. He wouldn't lose it. He smiled. He slowly drifted into a sound slumber. He dreamt of the future. Joey felt content. Maybe just maybe things would work out. After all she did belive in him.

* * *

Okay well that was myending to the last episode of the DOMA series. It needed more Mai/Joey closure. I feel better now. Oh review if it makes you feel better too, or don't. Whatever . . . thanks for stopping back. I'm off to work on my other story. 


End file.
